All I need Is Love
by troyella is my life
Summary: Gabriella's life is changing so quickly and she is loosing herself in the process. Thankfully she is not alone. She has him. Her soulmate. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first fan fiction, and I have been wanting to write this story for about a year, but I was to scared to. Not anymore. I really hope you enjoy it, and Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical...**

**All I Need Is Love.**

I walked into my house, it was maybe 10:15 pm and of course there was not one light on in the entire house. You would think that having two sisters in high school, a younger brother, and my mom living in the same house, there would never be a dark moment. But there was. All I wanted was someone to talk to, joke around with, maybe someone to have a nice conversation with about their day. I just wanted someone to be with, even if we didn't talk, I could at least feel as if I had control over the life that I once had. But I don't.

I checked the house, remembering that my 10-year-old brother jake was down the street at one of his friend's houses, most likely trading pokེmon cards, or getting lost in one of their mind numbing video games. It was better that he was enjoying himself then having to put up with eating speggetios and watching re-run episodes of Scrubs for the fourth night in a row.

My 18-year-old sister Sam was probably off with her friends, the ones that she will painfully have to part from at the end of summer, as she goes off to Washington D.C. for college in the fall. We are very proud of her. She was absolutely the one person in my life that I always looked up to, and wanted to be just like. With her stunning classical beauty, or her 4.2 grade point average, or even her timely wit, she was defiantly a catch. To see her go from her waitressing job daily to her new found party life was defiantly a shock for me because she was the one that always told me to stand against "that stupid crap" or "Gabriella, that is so lame, you know that going to a movie with your friends would be so much better than going out getting trashed with people that you won't ever meet again." So coming out of her senior year of high school, where she has been able to steer clear of "the party life" all that time and have her going out every night with people I have never meet before, or telling us that she is going out with one of her close friends and then me finding out days later that she had ended up going out with some guy named Chad and getting wasted, gave me a reality check that I never saw coming. And to tell you the truth it scared me

. Then there was the beloved Corri, the other older sister. You could say that she was older than me, well you didn't have to say because I could have just showed you our birth certificates that tell us that she is 14 months and 12 days older , and yet she claims that she is so more mature that I am and that I should "get my own taste in music" because you know Snow Patrol was "her band" and no one else's. Don't you just hate people like that? I mean come on; do you honestly believe that you were the first one to ever listen to Chasing cars Corri? Anyway, needless to say we fought. A lot.

She grew up with middle child syndrome and me until my brother came along was the youngest, and was used to getting what I wanted. So as I walked up my flight of stairs, expecting to find her in her room on the computer, most likely on some One Tree Hill fan site, I was left standing at the doorway to see that her bed was a rye and the faint sound of Keane in the background. I stayed there for less then thirty seconds and already felt light headed by her Tommy Girl perfume that she drenched herself in. How many times do I have to tell her that two sprays will do it? She must have gone out to pizza with her friends.

And then of course there was my mom. How can I forget my mom? Single mother of four. Well I use the word single lightly because if you would define single as her kids go with her ex-husband every Tuesday and Thursday and every other weekend, and received a nice chunk out of his check each week, well than that is what she is. Now don't get me wrong, my mom is one of the strongest women I know, she is also the only one that ever gets my witty banter and has the only unnatural love for Brandon Flowers, the lead singer of The Killers, other than myself of course. But ever since early this year, she had been promoted to head Human Resources manager at her hotel, she had been different. And I knew why.

My mom recently went on a business trip to Canada, and yes it was an actual business trip. But you don't go on business trips alone. She claimed that this guy was the nicest guy that she had ever met and that she was glad that she was going on a trip with someone that was as A.D.D. about grammar and the proper usage of the word tramatized as she was. Not to mention that he has "good taste in music." please. Metalica is not music. Now picture this for me, this guy is in his late thirties, balding, overweight and to most, comes across as shy and timid. Grow some balls! And as my mom was explaining this trip she did not neglect to tell me siblings and I that he indeed had a family and two-year-old twins. Was he happily married? No. Were him and his wife having problems? Yes. That is was my mom did neglect to tell us before she left with this stranger for a 4 day long trip.

I know your thinking, well Gabriella if your mom didn't tell you this, then how do you know? Good question. I found out on my own. Our laptop was sitting alone on our sofa one day, which was very unusual as someone always seems to be on it. I took this opportunity to check my E-mail and chat online with my friends. I woke the computer up, only to see that my moms e-mail was still up and that it was from a someone my the name M2. Mike Murray. Did I want to read it? Yes. Was I scared of what I might find out? Yes, again. Of course I couldn't maintain my self control and let my eyes scan the page. "You are going to regret this, not a day goes by that I wish me and john were back together" and then it showed and article from a shrink about divorce and the affect that it had on the children and he replied, " this is a risk I am willing to take, I can't be with her any longer." That is all I needed to see.

My mom has been lying to me for the past three months. She has been having an affair with a married guy and hasn't told us. Me. I don't like the idea of her going out with another man that is not my father, a married man nonetheless. But that doesn't kill me as much as the fact is that she repeatedly lied straight to my face. "Hey mom, you look nice, where are you going?" She put on a nervous smile " Oh, just out with the girls." I KNOW YOUR LYING!!! And this is tearing me apart inside because I know that her and my dad have been apart for over five year, and I know that she deserves a man, but not this man. I have come to realize that I am never going to like any guy that she shows affection to because I am scared that she is going to get hurt. And I don't know if I can go through what I have endured for the past five years again, if she does end up getting her heart broken. Because the reality is, is if my mom is hurting, then I am hurting. I can't stand the distance that she has with her own kids, that she doesn't even realize that she has. Just because Megan is grown up off and to college doesn't mean the rest of us are.

Sorry for my ramble, this all started when I came home looking for my family. But nope, no one was to be found. And as I have basically just described my life story to you, I can't even begin to tell you that that isn't the start of it. I am so screwed up, that I don't even know who I am anymore. But the one thing in my life that has stability and love and comfort and anything that compares to a family is what I have with my best friend. The word best friend to me means so many things. It means love, laughter, hope, assured fun all the time. But this best friend is so much more. He, yes he is a boy, is the only person that knows my past with my family and the relationship that I have with them now. He holds me when I cry, telling me that we will get through this. We. Meaning he was in this with me. The comfort and safety that he possessed while around me, was like home. Like kindergarten. Like my bestfriend. Like my boyfriend. My Troy. He has my heart.

Oh my gosh, I am so sorry that I just rambled on for like four pages, but this is really important that I develope each character and describe her life. And believe me I hate it when I read a fan fiction and there is no dialog and you just want to fall asleep but believe me it will not be like this in the rest of the chapters. I want to let you know that I am putting my heart and soul into this fanfic and I am trying to make it the best I can. If you could give me constructive advise negative or positive, I would greatly appreciate it!! I really hope you got the jist of how I am trying to make this story and I hope you like it and continue reading! I will post more soon!!

Review!!!!

-Courtney


	2. Chasing Cars

**AN: Hey all! Ok so...I just wanted to let everyone who reviewed my very first chapter to know that...it meant everything to me. This is so lame and corny how I am basically like crying over four reviews, but you don't even know. Like I feel so happy that people like what I am writing, and even if this isn't a big reviewed story, those first reviews I received will make up for it. Now moving on...haha so I am planning on this story being pretty long** **so I hope you enjoy! And I also understand that the whole thing with Gabriella's mom was confusing because I read it over and realized that you may not have gotten it with the way I worded it? So if you have questions, I'll be happy to answer them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any High School Musical, although I do own this plot line and it's characters. I wish I owned Zac Efron...**

"_We'll do it all, everything, on our own"..._Gabriella was on her bed looking up at the ceiling with a blank stare. This was where she could think, just her, and her ipod.

"_We don't need, anything, or anyone.."_ No matter how many times she would listen to this song, it could still send chills all over her body.

" _If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?" _A smile spread across her face, this was Troy's all-time favorite song. He is such a dork. Whenever the song would come on the radio, Troy would blast it and just belt his little lungs out. Gabriella would, of course, point and laugh._'Good thing he can sing' _she giggled to herself.

It was a Thursday afternoon, and the fact that it was summer was obvious as she was by herself. Her two older sisters both got jobs over the summer at their mom's hotel restaurant as waitresses. Sam was working nearly everyday, saving her money as she prepared for life on her own. Corrie, well she says she is in it so she doesn't sit around the house and get fat...but I see right through her little facade. She was trying to show our parents that she was 'responsible' enough for them to buy her another car. And by me stressing the word **another**, tells you that this would not be her first. But as I stressed the word I neglected to tell you that Corrie totaled the first car she received within three weeks of having it. Poor Corrie. Anyway she is trying to suck up to mom and dad so that they will end up buying her a knew one. Easier said then done. There will be fighting. The silent treatment will be thrown out there a bit. But nothing could be worse then when they get into a fight, and then get the kids in the middle. And when I say kids, it always ends up being me. Little Gabriella.

" Gabriella, tell your father that when he has a _free minute_," she says with a hint of sarcasm, " To call me, because we still have to...well just tell him to call me!"

-

" Dad, mom wants you to call her." I hope he heard the excitement in my voice.

" Well tell your mom, that I am busy working to pay for that house, and the medical bill, and the dentist appointment that you all went to last week. She will have to wait!"

-

( my tired sigh)

" Mom...dad will call you later." I said the last part quicky while walking right past her, only to be stopped seconds later as she rose from her seat and spoke,

" Well you can tell him that...'STOP!' I shouted, regretting it the minute the words left my mouth as I saw the hurt on my moms face.

"Mom, here is the phone, why don't you call dad..." I said in a cheery voice as I headed out the door.

"And where are you going Gabi?"

"Out!" And that was the last thing I said to her as I walked straight out the front door.

'_God I wish, I wish that they would just grow up, I'm not their frreakin messenger!'_

I walked a couple blocks until I arrived at his front door and knocked, knowing that he was here.

Within two minutes, nobody has yet to greet my at the door, this is not unusual, so as always I let myself in. As I stood in the foyer, I realized the reason I was not let into the house by its proper owner, was because there was music blasting from upstairs. Although Gabriella did not know every aspect of Mr. And Mrs. Bolton's life, she did know that they did not spend their Thursday afternoons listening to Indie rock.

Gabriella, still being in a shady mode, just wanted someone to talk to. She traveled up the stairs slowly in her gloomy state, until she reached his door. She knocked twice, no answer. So she let herself in again (the Bolton's obviously aren't ones for greetings). A smile spread across her face as her eyes were met with him asleep on his bed, simply in his basketball shorts, nothing else. She slowing walked over, deciding not to do what she usually does and jump on his bed until he is awake, but knelt down to his level.

She gently kissed his bare shoulder, seeing if that would make his stir, and finally realize that she has been there watching him sleep. No luck. ' This will be fun' she thought. She began where she left off from his shoulder up his neck, to his jaw bone, to his nose, then softly coming in contact with his lips.

Now, Troy was awake by the time she got to his neck, but he definitly was going to stop her. He started to kiss her back, this have Gabriella a slight suprise, but then relaxed into the kiss. Troy put his hands under her arms and pulled her up, on top of him and they continued to make out. The need for air was apparent, so they both pulled away gently and looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey," he whispered to her as he rubbed the small of her back.

"Hey," she responded with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"What's wrong baby?" He already knowing the answer, but needed her to be able to tell him what was bothering her.

"Mom and dad..." How has it come to this, it seems that every time I talk to Troy, it seems to be about my parents. THEY ARE EVERYWHERE.

"Mom and dad what Gabi..." he repeated her, she would only resolve this battle that she is having within herself, if she comes right out and says what she is feeling.

Gabriella, knowing Troy was trying to get her to tell him the reason for her being upset proceeded in her low monotone voice, which is often what happens when she talks about her family.

" Mom and dad are fighting again...and of course Troy, as usual, I'm in the middle of it." she hated being so weak, but it didn't matter in front of Troy, only he could see her like this.

"And what did you do about it?"

" I told mom that she should call dad, then I left." Troy put a finger under her chin so that she as looking him In the eye, his goofy grin on his face..

" I think you did the right thing,"he rested his forehead against hers.

"So do I. I hate this Troy, its been years since they haven't been together, you'd think we would be past this."

"Gabriella, you have no control over your crazy parents. You only have control over you, and how you handle the situation."

Tears began brimming out the sides of her eyes, he was right. Like always.

"And, hey, hey, hey...," he cupped her face to tell her he was there, " This isn't your fault, no matter how wacked up your family is, you didn't do anything wrong. You and I have each other, and that is all we need."

She was now resting her head on his chest as he stroked her back, and she silently began crying.

"I love you baby." Was all he needed to say.

"I love you too." She whispered to him softly.

Letting the music in the background drown back into the now silent atmosphere, the song came on. His favorite. Her favorite to make fun of him. But as much as they laughed and joked about this song, the words were, as if narrating the story of their lives, and the love that they felt for each other.

_I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel._

_Those three words, are said too much. They're not enough._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here..would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_-_

_Lets waist time, chasing cars, around our heads._

**Yay, second chapter completed! Check. Thanks all so much again for the reviews, they are awesome! I really, really hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have questions/comments/concerns just message me or leave me a nice review! I'll update soon!**

**-Courtney**


	3. Angel

**AN: So every time I am on my computer, I read your reviews, and convince myself that I should sit down and write another chapter. This will be my third one in like…12 hours. I have no life. And thank you for all of the positive response on the last two chapters! Here comes the third…**

**Disclaimer: The only things that I own are my characters and plot line…**

**Oh and p.s. the song in this chapter comes in the middle, I recommend listening to it while reading where it comes in, it is called 'Angel' by Sarah Mclachlan.**

The weekend came so quickly, and I was already feeling, only three weeks into summer, as if it would be over before I knew it. That's one of the many reasons why I have decided that I hate growing up. Time goes by so fast. And all I want to do is just freeze in time, and be able to enjoy life at my own pace, although it doesn't seem as though that will happen any time soon.

It was Saturday night, and Troy had come over to hang out and watch movies. 'Watch movies.' At the moment we were caught up in an intriguing episode of Scrubs, and because of this, had not watched one movie. I love watching shows that will make me laugh because I thought that maybe if I laughed, it would drown out the crying I had inside.

_Dr. Cox in response to something J.D. just said "__Oh, my God; I care so little, I almost passed out."_

In response to this I ended up nearly crying from laughter against Troy's shoulder. Troy enjoyed watching Scrubs, but obviously not as much as me. As the laughter subsided, I looked up from his shoulder at him and he looked at me as if he thought I was crazy. Silly Troy.

"Jeeze Gabi, it wasn't that funny.." he said with a hint of laughter.

"Are you kidding?? God I love Dr. Cox…" I let out a sigh.

"Why are you so weird?" he looked at me with a straight face. Well done Mr. Bolton, I have been teaching him that blank stare since the day I meet him. He had perfected it, and often used it to his advantage; it did not faze me.

I looked up from him, feigning hurt 'he won't win this one.'

We stared at each other for at least a minute in a half before he couldn't take it anymore and leaned down and captured me into a kiss. 'Ha ha, he is so weak'

I brought myself on top of him, straddling his hips for easier access to his lips. My hands were tussled in his hair and his hands were placed right on my butt, pulling my closer. His hands moved from my rear to my thighs and up into my hair. That got me riled up. As our tongs collided together inside our mouths, We both began to feel like we were getting carried away, and at the same time, pulled away much to our dismay.

He rest his forehead against mine, we looked straight into each others eyes, lust coming over us. We knew that we had to stop, because the fact my little brother and his friends were in the basement had become apparent from the yells of victory from the below.

He kissed my nose gently, knowing that I loved it whenever he did. Only him.

To ruin this intense moment, the urge from my bladder became to strong, so I excused myself, leaving him alone on the couch.

The sound of the doorbell went through the house, and I panicked at my current state.

"Troy can you get that?" I yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll get it!" Troy hurried to the door.

He approached the oak door and twisted the handle, revealing a man that he knew all to well. When I say know, I mean the stories that Gabi has told him, when they are together, which more often than not lead to him comforting her tears. And the fact that this was the guy that has caused Gabi pain didn't go well with him and certainly he would no like this guy. He could already tell.

"Um, hello…this is the Montez residence, correct?" 'Maria never mentioned him?' he was confused.

"Yeah it is, and Maria is not home. So..Bye." Troy quickly made a move to close the door in his face, not caring about being rude, but was stopped by the man speaking,

"Well, if you see her, can you tell her that Mike stopped by from work, to give her something?"

"Yeah, sure, of course. Bye mike." Can you hear the sarcasm?

He definitely heard it, and was confused by the manner at which this boy was speaking to him, as he had never met him before.

"And before I leave, I did not catch your name, what was it?"

"Troy." This was the last thing that he had said to the man, and he slammed the door in his face, not being able to carry on a conversation with him much longer.

He hurried back into the living room, to return to the couch, only to meet Gabi half way there in the hallway, as she exited the bathroom.

"Hey, who was it?" she asked and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He looked at her without saying a word, with grief in his eyes, not wanted to tell her, sure that it would make her upset.

From the look he gave her, she just already knew. Letting go of him she walked right down the hallway up the stairs, heading for her room.

'Shit' Troy thought.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance_

_For a break that would make it ok_

_There's always a reason, to feel not good enough_

He followed close behind her, up into her room, where she collapsed into her bed, with her hands comforting her face.

_And it's hard at the end of the day,_

_I need some distraction._

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memory seeps from my veins._

Troy got to the door and leaned on its frame, staring at the most important thing in his life in front of him. To tell her how much she meant to him…felt utterly impossible. In fact he has tried several times when they are together alone, in those most intimate times, but his feelings became so raw that he would just get tears in his eyes, hoping one day she might know. To see her crumble away from Gabriella, his baby, these past couple months, was killing him. But worse than that, there was no way he could prevent this.

_Let me be empty_

_And weightless and maybe,_

_I'll find some place tonight._

Holding her, telling her it will be ok, was what he did. But how did he know that everything would be ok? For all he knew, her mom could get married to that bastard, and her dad can continue being with the woman that he has been with these past years, you know, the one that he cheated on them with. The sole reason for this divorce. And this all could crumble, and what would happen to Gabi? Could Troy's love for her be the only thing she needed, or was there still that place in her heart that was missing, where her family belonged? Was troy enough?

_In the arms of an angel,_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room,_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

Troy slowly pushed himself off the door frame, and walked over to her bed. He knelt down so he was on her level, and laced their hands together.

_You are pulled from your wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie,_

_You're in the arms of an angel_

_May you find some comfort there._

"Come with me." He whispered to her, and helped her off her bed. She spoke no words, and didn't have to; she was always safe with Troy.

They left the house, even with out telling Jake they were leaving. They walked hand-in-hand on the sidewalk in silence for about twenty minutes. They finally arrived at the local park. They both walked over to the swings and Troy, silently nodding for her to get on, and he took his place from behind, pushing her. This went on for a while, until Troy stopped, and joined her in the swing to her right.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he carefully asked.

She just looked at him, wondering how she got so lucky to be given someone that cares for her so much. She now grabbed his hand, playing with the ring that was a symbol for their love.

"I think that I have decided not to care anymore. Because I can't change this, as much as I want to. I have to respect my family and our dysfunction. I don't want to hurt anymore." She spoke lightly. He nodded, knowing she as right.

"I am always here, if you want to talk though. Whenever you feel like it."

"I know."

Troy, now trying to change the subject to a more cheerful topic.

"So, I was uh thinking. Maybe we could go on a date tomorrow night, I mean if you're not busy?"

"I would love that, we haven't been on a formal date since school let out."

Troy releasing the breath that he had been unknowingly keeping was relieved. They have been going out for nearly a year and he still got nervous whenever he asked her out.

"Great, tomorrow at…6?"

"I'll be there if you'll be there."

"Oh Gabi..." Troy said jokingly.

"Oh Troy," she returned in the same tone.

"I love you."

She kissed him.

"I know, I love you too."

_You're in the arms of the angel,_

_May you find, some comfort there._

_**AN: Hope you all liked it. I'll update soon! Review!!!**_

_**-Courtney**_


End file.
